


All those things you taught me to fear

by ABitchDoesNotADomMake



Series: Skye's iPod [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABitchDoesNotADomMake/pseuds/ABitchDoesNotADomMake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is taking control, Even if Ward doesn't understand.<br/>Control - Poe</p>
            </blockquote>





	All those things you taught me to fear

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth story in the Skye's iPod series  
> A little longer than the last three, but not by much.

Skye watched Ward out of the corner of her eye as she fiddled around with her iPod. She couldn’t look over at Coulson, tied to his desk chair, face bruised. The little trickle of blood trailing down from his eyebrow had, the last time she looked, seemed to be bothering him more than anything else. Coulson was gagged, tied up in about a half dozen places, disarmed and in disarray. Skye was unbound, but not moving from the couch where Ward had shoved her down with a warning when she tried to intervene.  
“Not a twitch, love. If you or anything else in this room moves, I’ll just kill the Director. Is that clear?” Her eyes had met Coulson’s, wide as he shook his head slightly, warning her to listen to Ward. For now, she thought as she leaned forward, her elbows on her knees.  
Ward walked over to look through the inner door that Skye had burst through when she heard the sounds of the initial struggle between Ward and Coulson. He stood looking around, and then turned to Skye.  
“What, exactly, were you doing in his bedroom, Skye?” Ward asked, turning to look at her with something that looked like jealousy in his eyes. Skye raised her head, looking directly at him.  
“Why would that matter to you Ward?” she asked, no actual defiance in her tone, but no real curiosity either.  
“You can be so clueless sometimes Skye. Of course I care. I would hate for you to think that I didn’t. I’ve come to take you away from…” he turned in a slow circle, hands out to his sides with the palms facing up “all this.” He indicated the old brick walls, the utilitarian desk, the worn couch, and the concrete floor.  
Skye laughed, and Ward and Coulson both looked startled, surprised to find her laughing. “What on earth would give you the idea that I want to leave all this, Ward?” She held his gaze, still chuckling. “I LOVE my life here. This is my home, my family. There is no way I am leaving with you by choice. Really, you can be so clueless sometimes, Ward.” She said, throwing his words back in his face.  
“How clueless am I Skye?” Ward crossed the room and took hold of Coulson’s hair, pulling his head back, exposing his neck. A quick flick of his wrist and Ward held a knife to Coulson’s throat. Skye froze, her stillness taking over her body as though she were a sculpture of stone or ice, her grip on her iPod turning her knuckles white. Ward looked her up and down, never moving the tip of the knife from the pulse point at the side of Coulson’s neck.  
“You have got to be kidding me.” Ward looked stunned for a moment, but then the familiar anger and arrogance flooded back into his features. “You are seriously going to tell me that you would leave me, ABANDON ME, for this old man? What’s wrong, Skye? Can’t handle a REAL lover?”  
“How long do you think you have before May or Simmons or Fitz come bursting in here? They all REALLY want to kill you, you know.” Skye asked.  
“ANSWER MY QUESTION, SKYE!” Ward yelled at her, his hand shaking, drawing a bead of blood from Coulson’s neck. “Answer me, or we make it a moot point. I have no problem with killing the competition.”  
“Coulson isn’t my lover, Ward,” Skye’s voice was even and low, but Coulson could see the fear in her eyes, “but there was never an ‘us’, Ward. I can’t abandon something that never was.” She was trying to be reasonable, she thought. If she could just get him to move away from Coulson, maybe she could disarm him. Her eyes flicked to the knife at Coulson’s throat for a split second, but it was long enough for Ward to see the movement. He pressed the knife harder, the blood trickling now down to Coulson’s open collar.  
“You’re killing him, Skye. I know you are thinking that you can take me before I can kill him, but you’re wrong.” Wards face, the anger warring with the jealousy, looked like madness incarnate. Her father had looked saner than this.  
“Ward, please…”  
“Let’s make a deal, shall we? You come with me, get me back out of your precious Playground, bring the Index with you, and maybe I will let him live, this time. That should make you happy, right?”  
Skye sat quietly, thinking. Maybe she could make this work. She had never tried anything quite like what was going through her head, not deliberately, and never on a person. “May I get up?” She asked him. I need to go to the desk.” Coulson’s eyes widened, looking almost betrayed, and her heart stopped for a moment. She looked away from him, staring into Wards eyes instead. She let him see doubt, and moisture that made it look like she was about to cry.  
Ward looked triumphant. “Nothing funny, beautiful. Remember where this knife is.” He nodded at her and she rose up slowly, walking to Coulson’s desk. She tapped the console set into the top of the desk, activating the display for the black cube hidden deep in the wood, metal, and glass. She pulled on the display, scrolling through the air until she came to a long list of files. She stared at the display for a minute, acting as though she was puzzled.  
“You’ll have to show me what you want. There is a lot here, and it won’t all fit on my laptop.” She looked over at him, waiting.  
Ward stood there a moment, thinking. “Nice try, darlin’. Move to the other side of the desk and put your hands on your head.” The knife disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, as his other hand slid a handgun from a holster behind his back. The gun was cocked and ready to fire in a split second, pointed directly at Coulson’s head. Ward moved towards the desk, gun steady, as Skye circled around to the other side. Ward looked over the files listed. “Everything with an X in the file number. And these helicarrier specs. Those could be useful.” He looked into her eyes. “And hurry up, Skye. As you mentioned, your friends aren’t likely to be happy to see me here.”  
“I need my laptop.” Skye pointed back to the couch, where it lay next to her iPod. He gestured with the gun slightly, indicating that she should get it herself, while staying on the other side of the desk from him.  
“Don’t move towards him, Skye. Don’t be stupid.” Skye nodded as she walked towards the couch, hands on her head until the she bent over to pick up the laptop. She walked slowly back towards the desk, but paused as she passed between Coulson and the barrel of the gun.  
“Keep moving, Skye” Ward warned. “I will shoot you if I have to.”  
“I don’t think so” Skye replied, shutting her eyes. She pushed then, not particularly contained or careful. Rather than coming apart, the gun disintegrated at the same time that every bone in Wards gun hand shattered. She ignored his screams as she focused and shattered his other hand and both of his knees. She opened her eyes as he collapsed to the floor, howling in pain. The knife in his sleeve shattered, cutting him in a dozen places, the blood blossoming into flowery patterns on his sleeve. His nose began to bleed as she applied pressure to his skull, lost in her own power now, in how good it felt to strike back at this man who had tried over and over again to render her powerless.  
It was the sound of Coulson’s chair falling to the side that pulled her out of her revenge. She dropped her laptop on the floor as she rushed to his side, the ropes tying him down falling into dust as she pulled the gag from his mouth. She ignored Wards screams of pain and anger as she pulled Coulson to the couch. She started to turn back to Ward once she had set him down, only to be stopped once more by his hoarse croak.  
“Skye, no.” She looked at Coulson in disbelief. “Not like this, love. My gun is in my desk if you really want to kill him, but not like this.” A cold shudder ran through her body as she realized she had truly been about to kill someone with this gift, this POWER. Chest heaving in reaction, she turned instead and picked up the gag she had pulled from Coulson’s mouth and unrolled it, raising an eyebrow as she looked at Coulson. He nodded briefly and she walked over to Ward, ruthlessly yanking his arms behind his back an tightly tying his shattered forearms together. The blood from Wards arm began to seep into the tie. Skye turned back to Coulson just as May kicked in the office door, the entire team behind her, weapons drawn.  
“Too bad” Coulson said, looking into Skye’s eyes. “That was one of my favorite ties.”

 

Don't you mess with a little girl's dream  
'Cause she's liable to grow up, mean

Surprised you to find that I'm laughin'  
You thought that you'd find me in tears  
You thought I'd be crawling the walls  
Like a tiny mosquito and tremblin' in fear

Well, you may be king for the moment  
But I am a queen understand  
And I've got your pawns and your bishops  
And castles all inside the palm of my hand

While you were lookin' the other way  
While you had your eyes closed  
While you were lickin' your lips  
'Cause I was miserable

While you were sellin' your soul  
While you were tearin' a hole in me

I was taking control  
Now I have taken control, control  
Now I have taken control, control  
Now I have taken control, control

This is beginning to feel good  
Watching you squirm in your shoes  
A small bead of sweat on your brow and a growl  
In your belly you're scared to let through

You thought you could keep me from loving  
And you thought you could feed on my soul  
But while you were busy destroyin' my life  
What was half in me has become whole

While you were lookin' the other way  
While you had your eyes closed  
While you were lickin' your lips  
'Cause I was miserable

While you were sellin' your soul  
While you were tearin' a hole in me

I was taking control  
Now I have taken control, control  
Now I have taken control, control  
Now I have taken control, control

So this is how it feels  
To breath in the summer air  
To feel the sand between my toes  
And love inside my ear

All those things  
That you taught me to fear  
I've got them in my garden now  
And you're not welcome here, come here

Come a little bit closer  
Let me look at you  
I gave you the benefit  
Of the doubt, it's true  
But keep in mind, my darling  
Not every saint is a fool

While you were lookin' the other way  
While you had your eyes closed  
While you were lickin' your lips  
'Cause I was miserable

While you were sellin' your soul  
While you were tearin' a hole in me

I was taking control  
Now I have taken control, I was taking control  
Now I have taken control, control, control  
Don't you mess with me

This cannot be all that there is to life  
Because in our confrontation with an enormous and cold universe  
There is something comical to the idea  
That we can really inforce our will on humanity  
Power corrupts

It's your world, do with it what you want  
No, that's not the way to do it, power  
That's not the way to do it, paradox  
No, it's your world, no, it's your world  
No, it's your world, no  
It's your world

It's scaring me  
[Inaudible]

And at the end of it all lies of course the final  
Phenomenon of deterioration, entropy  
Which is a predictable deterioration  
When the creative energy ceases


End file.
